destinedthenextgenerationofthewarrenlinefandomcom-20200213-history
Adriel
Adriel also known by her human name, Isis, was the lover of Uzriel, best-friend to Gadreel, and the progenitor of Prue Halliwell's past lives. Adriel was a very loyal Angel that believed in the cause. She was in love with two other Angels, Gadreel and Uzriel, although she chose Uzriel in the end. She was also a member of Gadreel's Revolution until she turned against him and helped to lock him and Darkness away for all eternity. History Early Life Adriel was an Angel that lived during a time when humans were but an idea. She was created by an unknown being and grew up among others of her generation. As a female, it was expected of her to be an artist and draw, but she never liked it and preferred to fight. Handreel, her leader and friend knew this, so he made a sword for her and gifted it to her when she was young. Joining Gadreel Locking Darkness Away Falling From Grace As punishment for joining Gadreel - if only for a little while, she was punished along with numerous other Angels. While originally her punishment was different than that of Uzriel, she insisted that she endure the same fate, as she couldn't leave him alone on Earth. Handreel agreed, and after meeting with Gadreel to say goodbye, she fell from Grace and landed on the newly created Earth. After falling from Grace, Adriel renamed herself Isis, while Uriel and another angel renamed themselves Osiris and Seth respectively. They went on to created lives for themselves among the humans. However, due to their new names, which links them to a series of historical pages, and what Handreel stated about them "becoming more" it can be presumed that they became the Egyptian gods of the same name. However, this is just a popular fan theory and has not been directly stated in Destined or confirmed by the author. Future Lives Despite dying well over a million years ago, she was reborn numerous times for unknown reasons. Her earliest known reincarnation is during Ancient Greek, where she went by the name of Camila. Her most current reincarnation is Prue Halliwell, a Cupid-Witch. In every future life, she manages to find her soul mate, Uzriel. * Ancient Greek - Camila * Medieval Times - Guinevere * 15th Century - Princess Tamar * 17th Century - Ruth * 1899 - Isabelle Halliwell * 2007 - Prue Halliwell (current life) Isabelle.png|1920's life, Isabelle Halliwell. Prue final.png|Adriel's current life, Prue Halliwell. Throughout Destined Season 3 In Fallen Angels, she is seen for the first time in the series, during a group of flashbacks narrated by Gadreel as he explains his past and how he was captured. She is seen in every flashback. Personality Adriel can be described as a sweet and kind young woman, who loves easily. Despite her sweet and nurturing life, she has the heart of a warrior and never backs down from a fight. She is strong and fearless. Adriel is also naive, as she believed in Gadreel's cause without question, and didn't ask questions. However, she was shown to be a moral person and to stand by those morals, as when she found out that Gadreel was infected by the Darkness she did the right thing and turned him in. Physical Appearance Adriel was 5'4", with very long brown hair and hazel eyes. She wore long white Angelic robes and minimal makeup. It is mentioned that she was very beautiful, and had two men in love with her. Being a past life to Prue Halliwell, the two were identical in looks. However, Adriel dressed differently Prue due to the time difference. Name Meaning Adriel is a Hebrew baby name that has multiple meanings in different languages. In English, the meaning of the name Adriel is the flock of God. Isis is an Egyptian baby name that means "mythical goddess of magic". Adriel assumed this name when she became a human. Notes and Trivia * She is Prue Halliwell's first past life and the progenitor of all of Prue's future/past lives. ** She is presumably the only one of Prue's past lives to not have been shown in ''The L Word'' when Prue sees her past lives. * She was in love with Uzriel but was loved by Gadreel as well which created a deadly love triangle. * She is not a fan of art and prefers to fight. * She is the first female warrior Angel in history. * She had her own sword, though it is unknown what happened to it after she fell from Grace. * Gadreel saved her during the battle against Darkness, which lead to him unwillingly taking Darkness into himself. * Adriel was swayed to Gadreel's side and originally fought next to him, but later betrayed Gadreel and helped to lock him away. * She fell from Grace to join her love Uzriel on Earth and assumed the identity of Isis. ** Her new name Isis is linked to many historical pages. The reason is due to the fact that Isis, Osiris (Uzriel), and Seth (a fallen angel) were all rumored to be Egyptian gods that were of great power and abilities. Category:DESTINED Category:Characters Category:Magical Beings Category:Upper-Level Category:Good Beings Category:Angels Category:Mortals